k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsumugi Kotobuki
|manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 0 |anime debut = Season 1, Episode 1: Disband the Club! |videogames = K-ON!! Ho-Kago Live! |stages = K-ON!! Let's Go! Live |movies = K-ON! Movie |seiyuu = Minako Kotobuki |english = Shelby Lindley |korean = Hyeon Jin Lee |german = Marianne Graffam |chinese = Bo Qi Hui |french = Marie Diot |also known as = Mugi Mugi-chan Mugi-senpai Tsumugi-ojousama Mistress |age = 15-18 |birthday = July 2, 1991 |class = 1-2 2-2 3-2 |role = Keyboardist Main Music Composer |instrument = Keyboard ''' Korg Triton Extreme 76 '''Keytar Korg RK-100 in White |gender = Female |height = 157 cm |weight = 53 kg |hair = Fair Blonde |eyes = Sapphire Blue |blood type = O }} |Kotobuki Tsumugi}}, otherwise known as Mugi, is a wealthy, cheery, cute girl with a gentle personality who plays the keyboard in the band Ho-kago Tea Time. Her voice actresses are Minako Kotobuki (Japanese) and Shelby Lindley (English). Character Tsumugi, who often goes by "Mugi", is the keyboardist of Ho-kago Tea Time. Mugi is a wealthy girl who has a sweet and gentle personality. She has been considered a piano prodigy since she was four, and has won many piano recital contests. As the daughter of a company president, Mugi and her family own several villas in various places around Japan (and even one in Finland, much to Ritsu, Azusa and Ui's surprise when they tried to contact her at home). She often brings sweets and confectioneries to her friends, which usually ends up distracting them from practicing. The tea set and the tea which they drink often are unusually high in price. Although she is a sweet and gentle girl, she is often entranced by the sight of two girls interacting closely together, sometimes imagining something more risque. She originally intended to join the choir club, but after Ritsu's false flashback of promising to start a band and seeing Ritsu and Mio's silly interaction, she decided to join the Light Music Club instead. Mugi displays a rebellious streak occasionally, due to her wanting to deviate from her wealthy nature, and diverts from a well-behaved and mature demeanor to the surprise of others. She also has a habit of getting a little too enthusiastic about experiencing new things that the others take for granted (such as ordering fast food, eating yakisoba at a festival, and purposely provoking Mio to hit her), since she has little opportunity to experience them with her high status. Despite being wealthy, she tried her hand at a part-time job at a fast-food restaurant. While a lot of things do not bother her, she is fairly conscious about her weight (just like Mio), and she gets a bit anxious when her family's staff start spoiling her friends during villa visits. Another characteristic that distinguishes Mugi from most girls her age is her surprisingly prodigious physical strength. Her astounding feats of strength include rapidly carrying various pieces of Ritsu's drum set, one by one, with seemingly little effort and even humming a happy tune throughout; abruptly defeating the arm wrestling machine on maximum setting at the Game Centre, which Ritsu had painfully struggled against; and sending Akira flying into a wall with a "light" slap. Furthermore, she regularly runs a brisk jog with her instrument, the Korg Triton Synthesizer, slung across her shoulder. (The Korg Triton is a hefty piece of equipment: at seventeen kilograms, its weight is comparable to that of a FIM-92 Stinger Missile or FGM-148 Javelin Missile Launcher."Why Tsumugi is so awesome."Directory of U.S. Military Rockets and MissilesAmerican Ordnance) Additionally, she did not tire or slow down while dragging thirty kilograms of luggage and carrying her Triton Synthesiser over her shoulder, as the band was running to catch a Taxi to London Heathrow Airport. Appearance Mugi has long, wavy blonde hair, sapphire-blue eyes, and a very fair complexion absent from the other girls of HTT. She also has thick yellow-brown eyebrows that resembles her father’s. Attires Skirts over pants. High society lady styles, such as elegant one-piece dresses. See also References Category:Ho-kago Tea Time Members Category:Class 3-2 Students Category:Main Characters Category:University Students